Crash into You
by KarensDaughter
Summary: Sarah's family has been killed in a car accident, and she is on the brink of death...until a certain Goblin King interferes, leaving her in his debt! Plz R&R! COMPLETE. WARNING: ABSURD CONTENT WITHIN.
1. The debt

Sarah lay, battered and broken, on the side of the highway. She'd been flung from the car, which is the only reason that she was still alive. The rest of her family had been killed when a transport truck hit them head on. Her breaths ragged, she thought of only one name, only one person who could help her now: Jareth. She whispered his name into the darkness and passed out from a loss of blood. She did not see the familiar

barn owl watching the scene from the trees.

Jareth had watched the accident, as he had watched her for the years since she defeated his labyrinth, and said the words that burned him to his soul. "You have no power over me". On the rare nights that he actually slept, he had nightmares of those six little words. He saw the accident, and had used his magic to pull her out of the wreckage. Despite his ongoing pain, he could not see her hurt. He smiled an evil smile. Now he did have some power over her.

He walked over to the bleeding body of his beloved. His intense mismatched eyes surveyed the damage. He could save her, and he would. But, first she would have to say the words, first she would have to willingly give him the power he so desired. He willed her to consciousness with his magic. Her mossy green eyes foggily showed signs of recognition as she looked upon his beauty for the first time in three years.

"I can save you, Sarah," Jareth said, his face under its constant mask of coldness. "Just say your right words, Sarah."

"Jareth . . ." she whispered faintly. He knelt down beside her, and she felt the long strands of his silky blond hair flutter gently against her skin. He leaned in, and she could smell the scent of rain and something undefined but purely Jareth.

"I can't help you until you say it Sarah," he gave a white lie, and stroked her face with his gloved hand. "Tell me you need me."

"Jareth," she whispered, the magically induced consciousness beginning to wear off in her weakness. "I…I need you."

Jareth grinned devilishly. They weren't exactly the right words, but they would do. He removed his gloves and pressed his hands to her chest, pouring healing magic into her. Sarah felt a wave of warmth wash over her, as her pain melted away under Jareth's touch.

Sarah gazed up at him in confusion. "How did you find me?"

Jareth looked at her coldly. "You called me Sarah. I always answer those who call."

"Thank . . ." Jareth cut her off. "But, I need to be paid for my trouble. Which means you, my dear, will be indebted to me." With that the world faded away in a flash of glitter, and Sarah stood in the dusty plains outside of the Labyrinth, with the Goblin King looming behind her.

"The Labyrinth," Jareth said. "This all belongs to me, Sarah, all of it." His arm swept dramatically across her plane of vision.

"I will give you a choice, Sarah" he continued, his lips so close to her ear that she could feel his breath against it. "Run the Labyrinth again, or come live in my castle. Either way, you must repay the debt you owe me."

"But…" Sarah started, turning her head only to find herself alone.

Sarah looked down across the labyrinth. It's twisted and turns reminded her of the mind of a certain Goblin King – though it may seem straightforward from a distance, you never knew when the ground was going to fall out from beneath you. She thought of her last trip through the labyrinth – meeting Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus. She straightened as an idea finally flashed – she would call on her friends, and they would take her through the labyrinth quickly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sarah whirled to locate the source of Jareth's voice, but she was still alone. The disembodied voice continued. "You must repay me Sarah, only you. You may either offer me the entertainment of you trying to run my Labyrinth, or you can come to me directly, and we can devise a payment more pleasurable to both of us. All you need to do is call me. And beware, Sarah. This time, the Labyrinth has no worms, no riddles, the hands do not help, and fairies aren't the only things that bite."

A breeze blew past her, and Sarah knew she was alone again.

"Oh, it's not fair!" she shouted, tears stinging her eyes.


	2. An oubliette and Jareth's brother?

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. We do own any additional characters in this story.

Sarah thought about her present situation, sadness flooding over her with the realization that her entire family was dead. She wished that she had never called the Goblin King. She could run the Labyrinth, but what would be the point? She had no one to return to, no home to go to. If she chose the castle, there was no telling what Jareth would expect of her. She shuddered. Although she had always been attracted to him, the idea of being at his mercy brought forth a new fear.

She would run his Labyrinth. And she would demand to stay in the Underground forever as payment for the increased difficulties he had placed within. Just to keep it "fair" of course. She smirked and looked down the hill. "Well, c'mon feet." She said, and trotted down the hill, and towards the pool where she had once upon a time met Hoggle.

Jareth watched Sarah through the crystal. So she's decided to run the Labyrinth again, has she? He mused. Of course, he'd have to make it more difficult for her this time around; he needed to make her come to him, to bow to his whim. Just to be sure, he'd had the dwarf, the knight, and the beast taken to the dungeon, which of course was a hip and happening club in the Underground. That ought to keep them distracted so that Sarah would have no help this time around.

Sarah walked around the outside of the Labyrinth's walls, trying to recall where Hoggle had directed her to the door. A loud buzzing started near her ear, and she absently waved her hand at it. Suddenly, a sharp pain emanated from her little finger.

"Ow!" she cried, and stared at her hand, then glance up at the injurer. Fairies. Of course. "You know, I'm happy that Hoggle used to kill you buggers." She muttered.

But not quietly enough. At the sound of the name Hoggle, a loud buzz began, and a swarm of fairies arose around Sarah. Her eyes widened, and she ran for her life, the cloud of angry, hissing pixies close on her heels. As one fairy finally reached her and bit her ear, she leapt sideways, and by chance leapt through a small opening in the Labyrinth walls. She slipped to one side, and held her breath until the buzzing disappeared in the distance. She let out a sigh, and looked around – she was in a part of the Labyrinth she had never seen before.

Pathways stretched out in all directions with her standing at the center. There was even a pathway behind her, where she had come through the wall. Three years ago she would have been shocked by that, but not now. She knew better. The question was now which way to choose. She looked up to see the castle, far in the horizon. The pathway straight in front of her appeared to go on forever, and in the direction of the castle. Sarah started to walk down it, but she had forgotten one essential thing: things were not always as they seemed.

As Sarah continued down the path, darkness fell over the Labyrinth. Soon, she was walking with her hands in front of her, so she did not walk into a wall. Suddenly, there was the sound of grinding gears, and before she could react, she was dropped through the ground. A grate above her closed, and she realized – she was in an oubliette.

As she sat on the dusty ground, a sinister chuckle began – silently at first, and then with increasing volume. There was a flash of light, and then, beneath an over-hanging glowing crystal stood Jareth.

He was resplendent in black breeches that hid nothing, tucked into knee-high black leather boots, and his loose black poet shirt flowed over his shoulders and left his chest bare. His alabaster skin was almost translucent. Sarah had to stop from reaching out to touch him. When her eye finally rose to his face, he smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"See anything you want, Sarah?" he asked silkily, his sharp teeth shining in the odd light.

Sarah glowered at Jareth in the dim light he'd cast over the oubliette. As if she'd want anything to do with him, disgusted with her past desire to touch him.

"You wish," she spat defiantly.

Jareth raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow once more. "Very dangerous words, my dear."

Although her face showed anger and defiance, inwardly she was fighting the urge to jump up and tear off his shirt, to feel his faultless skin beneath her fingers. Why did he have to look so good? She stood up and faced him properly.

"What do you want, Jareth?" she asked, a fiery rebelliousness evident in her voice.

Jareth smiled menacingly, "Very dangerous question, Sarah, very dangerous indeed." He leaned in closer, resting his arm on the wall above her head. She suddenly realized she was pinned between the unyielding wall behind her, and the equally unyielding body of the Goblin King. He leaned down and nipped at her neck. "You do like to play with fire." He whispered, his hot breath tickling the small hairs around her ear.

Sarah shuddered, and clasped her hands together behind her back to keep from threading her fingers in his long, silky hair. "I don't play with fire," she denied breathlessly, "I put fires out."

Jareth chuckled and backed away. "Of course you do." He stepped backwards, and faded into the wall. "Good luck Sarah. I look forward to meeting you again. When you fail to solve my Labyrinth. Perhaps I shall meet you here. For I doubt any little dwarves are going to help you this time – I am not sending any."

Sarah let out a frustrated cry, and kicked the wall. As pain shot up her leg, she wailed "It's not fair!"

A silky chuckle sounded from somewhere above her.

"Jareth?" She called, a shiver of unease running down her neck.

"No, my dear Sarah, I am not that insidious king." A shadow unfolded from the depths of the ceiling and stepped into the dim light. A man stood in front of her, his hair dark, his skin paler than Jareth's, his eyes mismatched also. His thin lips stretched in a cold smile.

"No, dearest Sarah, I am certainly not Jareth. My name is Damien."

Damien was more terrifying to Sarah than Jareth had ever been. He was clothed in black, the very picture of elegance. His expression was cold and unforgiving. He reached a gloved hand out to stroke Sarah's cheek, causing goosebumps to form down her neck.

"My brother certainly enjoys keeping his mortal pets," he stated mockingly. "But, my, aren't you a pretty little pet?"

Confusion rose up in Sarah – had she heard him right? He was Jareth's brother? She didn't like his tone any more than she liked Jareth's. Untrustworthiness must run in the family, she mused.

"Don't touch me!" she yelped, hoping that she sounded convincing in her command.

Damien smiled coldly. "Now, now. No need to be rude, Sarah," he chided. "I haven't got the taste for mortals that my brother has."

He regarded her for a moment. "No, I have something much better planned for you."

In a flash of red light, the oubliette disappeared around them, and Sarah found herself standing in front of an open window. She looked out to see a barren landscape ahead of her, with the Labyrinth lying to the far west.

"Do you like my lands, mistress Sarah?" She spun to see Damien lounging on a bed behind her. She backed away, and held tightly to the wall as he slowly got to his feet and strode towards her. "You have a unique suite here, my dear. If you take a look around . . ." he gestured broadly to the room "You will see that there are no doors. The only way out is that window. I think, perhaps, you don't want to travel that way. I hear you mortals do not fly well." He began to fade into the wall.

"Wait!" cried Sarah. "Why are you keeping me here?"

"Oh, dear Sarah, do you truly not know? Your dear Goblin King will do anything to keep you well. And so you, my dear, will be all I need."


	3. A bargaining chip?

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. We do own Damien and Lyonara.

Damien materialized far below Sarah's prison. A beautiful fae woman sauntered towards him, a devilish grin upon her face.

"I don't know what he sees in that mortal," she snorted.

Damien wrapped his arm around her, inhaling the sweet scent of her golden hair. She was clothed in a translucent sheath, allowing full view of her supple body. She pouted and shrugged off Damien's arm.

"I don't want you," she spat. "I want Jareth, and you're going to get him for me!"

She stalked off, and Damien appreciated the view, smiling widely.

Lyonara was delicious to Damien. The right mixture of deceit, vengeance and avarice. Not to mention her fantastic body. But she had been Jareth's companion for years – and Damien refused to take Jareth's seconds. It didn't stop him from fantasizing about her wicked mouth, but it went no further.

Lyonara had one other thing that Damien coveted – her wealth and power. She had promised him power in return for Jareth. Damien went along with it – for now, as it suited his purposes. But once she transferred her wealth to him – he would remove the rest of the obstacles between him and the throne.

He placed a silky smile on his lips and offered Lyonara his arm. "Shall we go and talk to the Goblin King about his bird in a cage? Perhaps he won't like her so much after we mention how lovely I found her plumage."

"But Damien," Lyonara recoiled in disgust. "A mortal? How could you bear to . . ."

He took her arm again. "I didn't. But Jareth does not know that. Come my dear, make yourself resplendent. We go to meet the King." With that, Damien transported them to the doors of Jareth's throne room.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sarah paced the room, feeling along the walls for anyway out. It was as Damien had said; the only exit was the window. She looked out the window; it was a long way to the ground. She looked back at the bed and smiled lightly. That was the problem with royalty, everything was in excess. Excess bed sheets, excess blankets; she looked at the walls, her smile growing wider, excess tapestry. Maybe she wouldn't reach the ground using all this excess, but she'd at least get out of the room, I mean, not every room in Damien's castle wouldn't have a door.

……………………………………………………………………………….

The door crashed open, and Damien and Lyonara strode across the throne room dodging random goblins and chickens with a distasteful look. Jareth gazed at them through hooded eyes, tapping his riding crop against his leather boots and he draped himself lazily across his throne.

"Well, Damien. Welcome. It has been along time since we spoke last." He slid his gaze over to the woman at his brother's side, and took in the blood red gown that pushed her bosom up to nearly impossible limits. "Lyonara. It has been years since you graced my castle." He flicked his eyes back to his brother. "Although it seems that your taste in companions has diminished."

Damien growled low in his throat, but Lyonara laid her hand on his arm. "Focus Damien. Do not let him get to you." She strode towards Jareth.

"Come Jareth. Let us talk. It has been long since we were together. Perhaps we have news to share." She ran her hand lightly up his thigh.

"There is nothing that you can offer me, Lyonara that I would want."

She hissed at Jareth.

Damien jumped in. "Perhaps Jareth, **I** have something you want."

Jareth smirked. "And what, pray tell, could that be?"

"There was a mortal, left horribly alone in a dark, cold oubliette. She begged for my help, and so I helped her. Not without some very nice payment. However, I was informed later, that she might be important to you. So, I come here to offer my assistance to bring her to you."

Jareth's whole body clenched in anger as his brother spoke.

He regained control, after all his brother was a pathological liar. He conjured a crystal which showed him a very empty oubliette, and seethed with anger. Jareth's mismatched eyes caught the smile that had spread across Damien's face.

"Why do you play with mortals, Jareth?" Lyonara sighed. "They reek of inevitable death."

"It's better than what you reek of, my dear," was the reply.

Damien placed a hand on Lyonara's arm to prevent her from going over the edge.

"So," Damien drawled. "This little mortal, this _Sarah_ really is important then, brother?"

Jareth glared at Damien. Had Sarah really paid – I mean _paid _- Damien? He was a reputed ladies man, but his tastes centered more along the lines of Lyonara as opposed to Sarah.

"Where is she?" Jareth fought to keep his voice level.

"Why do you care Jareth? After all, she is only a mortal." Damien sneered.

Jareth smiled smoothly. "Absolutely. However, she is a mortal who was running my Labyrinth. I don't appreciate my entertainment being cut short." He produced a crystal and peered inside, willing it to find Sarah. What he saw was hidden from the others. A wicked pleasure rose inside him, and he vanished the crystal.

"So, Damien. You received payment from my entertainment. Which seems to me – you now owe me."


	4. Escape and Recapture

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. We do own Damien and Lyonara.

Sarah had spent a good amount of time tying together sheets, blankets, and tapestry. She smiled ruefully. If Jareth's rotten brother thought that she was just going to sit there and wait for whatever nasty thing he had planned to happen, he didn't know her very well. As she worked busily with her hands, she thought steadily on something Damien had said:

_"I haven't got the taste for mortals that my brother has."_

What did that mean exactly? Sarah hadn't liked his tone, and Jareth had indicated in more than one way that he was interested in her…sexually. The real problem was that Sarah was shocked to find that she didn't abhor the idea; in fact she kind of liked it. She tied the final sheet to the long string of material, fastened it to the ornate bed post, and through the remainder out the window. As she swung out the window and down the silk sheet, she was glad she had taken rock-climbing lessons for the past two years. She was able to let herself down the rope, without feeling fear.

She saw a window to her left, about one story below, and swung over to look in. It was another bedroom, similar silk sheets on the large bed. Another window was open below to the right – yet another bedroom. This continued as she travelled down her makeshift ropes. "How many damn bedrooms does a man need?" She wondered.

She was halfway down the outside of the tower when she felt eyes watching her. She looked around and saw nothing. It was either Damien or Jareth watching her through magic, she was certain. Since she didn't care for either of them at this time, she stuck out her tongue.

Then had an odd thought of what Jareth would have done if he had witnessed that act in person. She blushed, and continued down the tower, as far as the rope would take her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Damien sneered at Jareth, this was not how it was supposed to play out. He knew his brother had the power and the right to demand anything from him, Sarah was supposed to be his bargaining chip, and yet Jareth didn't seem to care.

"You should know that you can't hide anything from me, Damien," Jareth reprimanded, fully aware of his brother's sinister plans.

Damien narrowed his eyes at his brother. "I could hurt her."

"Ah, if you can find her," Jareth replied.

Damien frantically called forth his own crystal, foggy and grey as opposed to the clear ones his brother conjured up on a regular basis. Sarah was no longer in the room, in fact she was no longer anywhere in his castle. He smashed the crystal to the ground in anger. Jareth snickered.

"She can be quite trying, can't she?"

Damien only glared in response, seeking Lyonara's arm.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us, Jareth!" he called out before disappearing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dangling from her now tired arms at the end of her rope – both figuratively and literally – Sarah looked down at the ground. It was much closer than the window, but much too far to jump. She sighed, and began to climb back up. Perhaps there was a door in one of the rooms she had passed. Perhaps she just hadn't noticed . . .

There was an ominous ripping noise above her, and she looked up to see where a sharp stone had jutted out from the wall and had cut away at the threads holding her makeshift rope together.

As the last thread snapped and as she plummeted to the ground, she called out without thinking.

"JARETH!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareth was lounging in his throne, mentally digesting the little visit he'd just received from his brother and his former lover. Obviously there was more to it than simply wanting to rile him, obviously those two were plotting something. Jareth smirked, if they expected to become worthy adversaries of him, they had a long way to go. Still, Jareth did not like the idea that Sarah had supposedly _paid_ his brother. It was in this position, twirling a crystal on his fingertips that he heard the call. Sarah had unwittingly gotten herself into trouble again. Honestly, how many times was he going to have to save her life? He was gone from the throne with a slight popping sound and puff of glitter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah saw the ground rushing towards her and she squeezed her eyes closed, hoping to not see the inevitable. Suddenly, she felt herself floating softly, and she opened her eyes in time to land softly on the dusty ground. She looked around, and recognized the setting as the limbo where she had defeated the Goblin King years before.

She shot her eyes to the shaded area to her left, and sure enough, the Goblin King stepped out of the gloom, glad in a diaphanous cape of white, trimmed in owl feathers.

"Yet again, Sarah, I am too generous with you."

"Generous? How have you been generous?"

Jareth held up a hand. "Sarah, stop. We are not simply going to re-hash our last meeting here . . ."

She lifted her chin in defiance. "You have no power over me!" She announced strongly.

Jareth smirked. "That's where you're wrong my dear. You've demanded my help twice now. You have given me power now."

In a whirl of white and sparkle, Limbo disappeared – and Sarah found herself in a room which she knew immediately to be Jareth's bedroom.

Sarah gulped, and twirled to face him. He was standing close – _too_ close. She backed up, feeling threatened. Her retreat was halted when she bumped into the bed, losing her balance and finding herself sprawled against the soft, satin covering. Before she had a chance to regain her bearing, Jareth was above her. He captured her wrists and held them above her head with one gloved hand.

"My, my Sarah," he said huskily in her ear. "This is quite a precarious situation you find yourself in, hm?"

Sarah wriggled, trying to escape Jareth's grasp. He chuckled silkily.

"I would not recommend that you continue that action," he purred into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "Unless you desire that I lose control?"

Sarah was shocked. Cheeks flaming, she shook her head violently and went very still.

"That's better," Jareth whispered with a self-satisfied smirk. Before Sarah knew what was happening, his mouth was claiming hers with a brutal force. Shockingly, she found herself responding with equal fervour. Jareth reluctantly pulled back from her, regarding her with a mixture of amusement and confusion. He stroked the line of her jaw with his free hand, the buttery softness of the leather causing Sarah to close her eyes and moan instinctually. Jareth looked upon her with longing, enjoying his view of her heaving bosom, which was particularly enticing from this vantage point. The smile that had crept onto his face, disappeared abruptly. Although she was evidently becoming more…willing…to his advances, he could not forget his brother's words.

"Not yet, Sarah," he whispered, with gentle cruelty. She would prove that she was worthy first.


	5. An oubliette AGAIN?

Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she found herself alone – back in the oubliette.

"That bastard!" Sarah screeched as she pushed herself off the dusty floor. She brush the dirt of her clothes, fighting against the shaky heat that coursed through her body.

Once she got to her feet, she marched purposely around the perimeter of the oubliette, until she heard the distinctive sound of wood under her heeled boots. She picked up the plank and leaned it against the wall.

"Here's hoping it's not a closet." She muttered, and opened the door.

Instead of the hall of false alarms she had expected, she found herself in a gallery of portraits. Fascinated by the dangerously beautiful faces, she slowed to look at them all. They all had similar features and an inherent superiority in their stance. She realized very quickly that they were Jareth's ancestors. At the end of the hall, there was a life size portrait of the King dressed all in black. She peered closer at the image – the painting was so well done that she could almost see the leer in his eyes.

She felt a chill run down her back, and she turned her head to see the portrait of Damien – dressed in a fox hunting uniform – gazing down on her. The gaze felt uncomfortable – even more than the leer on Jareth's face, so Sarah hurried out the door on the far side.

Through the door, she came across a rather familiar tunnelling system. She looked both ways before entering into it. She did not like the idea of running into the cleaners while she was in the tunnels. She turned right and jogged down the tunnel. She reached a crossroads and decided that the castle was more likely to appear to the left of her current position. Upon turning left she came across a ladder.

"Ah ha!" she gave a smirk that would rival one of Jareth's and climbed up the ladder. She found herself exiting a small bucket; the possibility of such an occurrence baffled her. Looking around she saw she was in the hedged portion of the labyrinth, meaning, she thought with a smug grin, that she was much closer to the castle than she was only a few minutes ago.

Jareth watched her wander through the hedge maze, his body still on fire from their encounter in his room. It had been all he could do to not take what she had been offering, to keep from burying himself deep inside her willing warmth. He shifted uncomfortably, and as a distraction spun his crystal, and set his gaze on the co-conspirators Damien and Lyonara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Look, Damien," she snarled "If I don't have Jareth back in my bed by the end of this month, you won't see a single penny."

Damien curled his lip. "He's just a fae – I don't understand why you want him so much."

An evil snarl came over Lyonara's face. "Because he shunned me. For a filthy mortal! No one shuns me. I want him back for one reason – so I can bring him down like the slime he is."

Damien finally smiled and grasped Lyonara into his arms. "Now that's a sexy thought." He said, and grabbing her behind, he ground their hips together.

Lyonara let her head fall back and moaned. Damien ran his lips down her throat to her collarbone, then bit gently into her neck. She trembled with lust, and grinning in victory, Damien pushed her away.

"I don't take any of Jareth's hand-me-downs." He growled.

Lyonara blinked up at him in a fog of desire, before anger stole over her features. "Then I guess you'll never screw anything attractive in the Underground again." She spat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trouble in paradise, Jareth mused, then gazed out over the Labyrinth again, his eagle eyes picking out Sarah. She stood by the empty seat where the Wise man – in fact the seer of the whole Underground – often sat. He could see the Wiseman coming closer, and brought out a new crystal in order to listen in. He loved that silly hat.

"Well, well!" the hat exclaimed upon seeing Sarah.

The wiseman leisurely sat in his chair, turning his slow, old eyes on Sarah. "A young girl?" he said with interest.

Sarah smiled mildly, surely the Wiseman must remember her?

"Yes, I was here once before," she said softly.

The Wiseman looked at her blankly, the wheels of his memory slowly turning, and then halting. He continued to stare at her blankly. His hat looked exasperated.

"The sucker? The sucker who gave you the ring?" it reminded.

The Wiseman glared upwards at his hat for its rudeness. Sarah glared at it, too.

"That was my mother's ring!" she cried angrily.

The hat merely looked as though it would shrug if it could.

"Well young lady," the Wiseman said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the castle," she said finally, her tempering cooling as the hat remained silent.

"Sometimes, my dear, the way forward…" he started.

Sarah nodded impatiently, "Is also the way back. Yeah I got that one. Anything more specific?"

He regarded her for a moment. The hat looked around skittishly.

"Well?" the hat said peevishly.

"Sometimes, it is not wise to speak too loudly – one never knows who may be listening."

Sarah glared up towards the castle. Jareth chuckled, then disappeared his crystal. He would give the old man the privacy he desired. Sarah's voyage through the Labyrinth was still going the way he wanted it to.

The Wiseman paused for a moment and then smiled. "He's gone, my dear."

"He got the hint, finally!" squawked the hat.

Sarah sent the hat an arch look. "Do you ever say anything nice?"

The hat tilted its head – resembling nothing so much as a chicken – as it thought. "Nope!"

Sarah sighed. "I need help. I need to get to the castle, so that I can win back my freedom and go home . . ." she trailed off.

The Wiseman leaned closer. "Why yes . . . your freedom is very important . . . but is going home what you really want?"

Sarah shook her head, clouds of confusion filling her emotive emerald eyes. "I don't know anymore. I don't know where home is." She looked up for more guidance from the Wiseman, and found him asleep. The hat looked at her.

"What, I suppose you want a contribution for that now?"

"Nah, not this time. What I want you to do instead is be honest."

"What?"

"Next time you see the king, do what feels right."

Sarah wandered off increasingly perplexed.

The hat turned and looked up at the castle. "Now you, your Highness. . . . you can leave a contribution in the little box!"


	6. Ransom

Lyonara paced the floor of Damien's vast dining area, angrily attempting to come up with a new plan to win Jareth back. Although the fates had graced her with beauty, they had not been so kind with brains. Damien watched her pretty little head try to scheme up something ingenious and failing miserably. He smirked at her.

"Don't think too hard, Lyonara," he drawled, "You'll get wrinkles."

She stared at him, irritated, and yet unconsciously touched her face.

"We should try to use the mortal again," she said.

"Not a chance, Jareth is guarding her ferociously," Damien narrowed his eyes. "It will fail if we try."

"Well," Lyonara said peevishly. "We should just kill her then, and be done with it."

She had said the words in a fit of lack of creativity, thinking of the worse thing she could devise on a mortal, but Damien's eyes glittered with satisfaction.

"I think you're on to something, Lyonara."

The light and dark head bent together, as they plotted together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah ran through the gates of the Goblin city, not giving the mammoth door guard time to come together. She slipped like smoke through the seemingly deserted city – no sign of the goblin army around her.

She climbed the stairs into the castle proper, and looked around curiously. There was definite evidence of the goblins having recently been there – chicken feathers and droppings scattered along the floor, and an indefinable mess round the outskirts of the room.

A low chuckle came from the other side of the room. "I thought, perhaps, when we met again, you'd prefer some privacy." The silky voice stated from the shadows. "I know that I prefer it."

He slowly stood and strode over to her, until he was so close that she had to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. "Through dangers untold-"

"Oh, stop, Sarah!" Jareth cut her off with a sharp hand movement. "Really now – haven't we both outgrown that story now?" He wrapped his arms around her. "So, Sarah – now you have your opportunity. You have made it through the labyrinth. You have reached the castle at the centre of the Goblin city. You may now use a wish to travel back to your mortal realm. Or is there something else that I could offer you instead?"

Sarah's eyes clouded with confusion and pain. She had no home to go to, should she go back to her realm. Nor did she have a home here. All she had was a cruel Goblin King who enjoyed tormenting her in many ways. She swallowed, hard. Some of those ways wouldn't be entirely unpleasant to her. But, she had always wanted a man who loved her, in fact she had saved herself for a man who would love her, and whom she would love in return. Jareth didn't love her. He'd never said it, and he'd certainly never implied it with his actions involving her.

"I've run your labyrinth twice now, and it appears, as per our agreement, I am no longer indebted to you," she said evenly, sounding more adult than she felt. Jareth frowned, but remained silent listening to her words.

Sarah continued, "I don't have a home to go to Aboveground, nor do I have one here." Jareth opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand. She had tears in her eyes, unsure of what to say next. She was sure of one thing, she didn't want to hear any of Jareth's offers. They were sweet, but deadly, kind of like arsenic.

"I want my freedom, but I don't want to face the above ground. I need to know: what would it take for you to allow me to live here – in the underground. Perhaps on the outside of the labyrinth . . . "

Jareth's heart leapt for joy. She wanted to stay in the land that he loved! He schooled his features however. That did not mean that she wanted _him_. He opened his mouth to answer, when with a small cry, Sarah disappeared from his arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lyonara collapsed to her side from the strain of forcing herself through Jareth's magical defences and dragging Sarah from his arms.

Damien lounged to the side, and gazed upon the two women on the floor in front of him. Lyonara's dress had become dishevelled, and he was treated to an expanse of beautiful creamy fae skin. Meanwhile, Sarah was struggling to rise. He strode over and pressed his booted foot to her back. She looked up at him, shocked. "Welcome back, dear Sarah." He knelt down beside her , raised her face to his, and slicked his tongue across her lips. "Mmm . . . . for a mortal, you are quite tasty. What a pity."

Sarah was slightly stunned by what had just occurred. She had been standing in front of Jareth, securing her future in the Underground when she had been snatched from his arms and deposited under Damien's boot. He had just violated her mouth and she was downright appalled. Anger flared up in her and she spat in his self-satisfied, smug face. Damien was enraged. He yanked on her hair, dragging her to her feet.

"That was not a very wise thing to do, little girl," he hissed in her ear, dragging her towards a room (without windows). "Jareth isn't here to protect you, and he likely won't be anytime soon."

He tossed Sarah into the room and slammed the door, sealing it with magic. Lyonara was still sitting on the floor, laughing hysterically as Damien wiped Sarah's spit from his face. He turned on his heel and stormed from the room, furious.

Jareth conjured crystal after crystal, searching every corner of his demesne for Sarah. And crystal after crystal shattered against the wall of his royal library, where he always retired when he needed to contemplate things.

He let out a roar of fury, and all remaining goblins within the castle suddenly decided to vacation with relatives outside the castle walls.

All except one dwarf. Hoggle trotted into the library carrying a huge tome. Ever since he had worked so effectively to save Sarah from Jareth's wrath when she first ran the labyrinth, he had become the king's most trusted advisor.

"You knows very well who's behind it." He muttered as he came in.

"It not possible. Neither of them have enough power to break through my defences . . . not break through them and still remain standing."

"No one said they was standin'." Hoggle grumped and hopped up onto the chair in front of the fire, pulling another book towards him.

A foggy grey crystal floated into the library through a window.

"You've a letter from your brother." Hoggle grumbled, and buried his large nose ever deeper into his book.

Damien's disembodied voice floated from the crystal:

_My dearest brother,_

_I believe I have something of great importance to you, and she is quite the spit-fire – literally. Lyonara and I tried to be reasonable by simply holding her hostage, but as always you complicated the situation. We have gone to great pains to prevent you from interfering this time around. We would like to inform you that unless you agree to our terms, your darling, little mortal will cease to exist. I'm sure you're wise enough to know not to doubt either one of us. Meet with us tomorrow at my castle, when the moon rises, or Sarah becomes one of _them_ forever._

As Damien's voice faded into the room, Jareth's eyes narrowed in anger.

Hoggle was already in full fury, as he waddled towards the library doors. "If they touch one hair on her head, I'm gonna . . . "

"You're going to what, Hoggle? You're skills are improving, but you are still not enough to take on two full-blooded fae." Jareth frowned into the now silent crystal, while he held the dwarf back with one hand. "No, no, no, Hoggle . . . we must come up with a much better plan. Do you remain in contact with that furry little beast who used to guard the bog? Perhaps Sir Dionysus . . . "

"Didymus, your majesty."

"Yes . . . . perhaps he would like to go on a quest for the fair maiden?"

Hoggle looked affronted. "How come he can go and rescue Sarah, and I can't?"

Jareth grinned. "Because, Hogbrain, he is a much better diversion, while we do the actually saving."

As Jareth and Hoggle plotted together, Damien and Lyonara did a bit of their own planning.

"Damien, what are our demands?" Lyonara asked, confused.

Damien stared at her as though she were a simple child. "Lyonara, my pet," he purred. "Clearly our demands are this:

Jareth gives up his lands and titles to me;

Jareth takes you back into his bed

OR, Sarah dies a hideous and painful death!"

As though this were the most intelligent and diabolical plan of all time, Damien

laughed sinisterly. Lyonara frowned at him, unsure of the plan. From outside the door, they could here Sarah screaming at them in rage, pounding on the door. This only caused Damien to laugh harder.

"Don't worry, my dear," he said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "In nine hours and 27 minutes, you'll be mine!"

Lyonara glanced with distaste at the goblet of wine he held in his hand. She had lost count of how many times he had refilled the damned thing.

"Damien, I don't know if this is a good plan," she muttered, edging closer. "I mean, Jareth is much more powerful than you or I."

Damien lashed out his arm with more speed than she ever thought him capable of. "Perhaps my dear, perhaps he is. But together, we are far stronger than he. And I am far smarter than he. And, I have his weak spot sufficiently attacked." He paused to listen to the screams from the room next door, and smiled.

The smiled turned into a scowl as he turned to Lyonara at his side. "So, if you're thinking that you can leave me here to take the fall, think again." He pulled her closer, and shoved his face close to hers. "You may sleep with Jareth, but you will always belong to me. After this, because of all I know about you . . ." Lyonara gasped. "Oh, yes, I know all about your exploits, while you were 'faithful' to Jareth. Apparently there are some elements in your sexual desires that even he can't quench. You only want him for the social power that goes along with him."

He pulled her onto his lap, and she struggled against him, trying to avoid the wine fumes on his breath. "Oh no, my dear," he said again, "Don't try to let on you love him. And I can tell you – I do not have the qualms with – 'creativity' – that Jareth would have."

With that he crushed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss, and roughly grabbed her breast in his hand, twisting it viciously.

Lyonara hated the fact that Damien claimed power over her, but at his forceful attack, she could do little but moan as hot lust spasmed through her body.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	7. Sibling Rivalry

DISCLAIMER: We don't anything from Labyrinth. It is owned by the Jim Henson Company.

Jareth was impatient to get to Sarah before Damien could damage – and I mean _damage_ – her, but he forced himself to sit with the dwarf and the fox to come up with a plan. The plan was as follows: Sir Didymus would ride to the castle of Damien with a small bastion of goblins, demanding the release of Lady Sarah, whilst Hoggle and Jareth carefully dissected the magic barrier surrounding Sarah.

Jareth had finally managed to locate her, only to find that Lyonara and Damien had combined their limited magical resources to build a sufficient trap for Sarah, capable of keeping Jareth from her. Here is where he'd need the dwarf's limited magical ability. Hoggle was very good at creating diversions…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah gave one last scream then gave up pounding on the door to her room. She had been thrown in with little ceremony other than a threatening leer, and then left to her devices. And based on the moans and gasps from the other room, she didn't really feel like escaping out into the main room.

She took a closer survey of her room. The stone walls were worn smooth with age, and there were a few well-worn tapestries covering them as a small consideration of the cold.

Suddenly the relative quiet of the room was shattered by a scream of completion from the other room, followed shortly after by a guttural moan. Sarah wrinkled her nose. It wasn't bad enough that she was stuck in here alone, simply a pawn in the political games of emotionally underdeveloped fae, she had to listen to them going at it like animals too?

Her fury built up inside her, feeding on itself as she thought of the various indignities she had suffered since the Goblin King first saved her from that car crash. She released her anger in a wild yell, and felt something akin to electricity flow through her veins, setting the roots of her hair tingling. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to find that the door she had been fighting against was no long closed.

In fact, the whole wall was rubble, and she stared out through the settling dust to see both Damien and Lyonara, in a very distracting position.

She didn't have much time to think, so she ran. She ran as hard and as fast as she could, hoping that it would take longer for Lyonara and Damien to untangle themselves than it would for her to reach the door. And, she was right. She had made it to the door and wrenched it open only to find Sir Didymus and a rag-tag collection of armoured goblins standing there. Didymus had been ready to knock, his paw raised into a position for knocking. He seemed shocked to see Sarah, and she was relieved to see him.

"My lady," he said, bowing low.

Sarah didn't pause for an instant, but grabbed the small fox and bolted away from the castle she was in.

"My lady, the battle is behind us! My lady? My Lady!! Turn around this instant!"

Sarah stopped and pick Didymus up bodily and shook him gently. "Didymus, we need to get away from here. NOW."

"But my lady, is it not cowardly to run from battle?"

Sarah thought wildly to think of a way to appease the fox's qualms. "It is not cowardice – if you are protecting the fair maiden. I need you to protect me, Sir Didymos."

His chest puffed out in pride. ""For you, milady, I would fight anyone, anywhere . . ."

"Hush! Yes, I know Didymus. Now we have to get out of here!" Sarah began dragging him again, towards the Goblin castle just visible on the horizon.

"But milady," he squawked, "What will the king do when he arrives and finds you yet again far from him?"

Sarah came to a sudden halt, dropping the fox none too gently on the ground. "Jareth's coming for me? Here?"

"Verily, my sweet maiden! In fact, I was leading the charge, and he was arriving shortly to take you away from that treacherous villain."

Sarah ran again, without taking Didymus with her. She could hear his cries behind her, as she took off towards the north – away from the goblin city and away from Damien and Lyonara. Her mind was in a whirl, she was so confused she didn't know who to turn to . . .

She ran full speed into Jareth's smooth white chest, and remained upright only because he was gripping her tightly over her shoulders.

"Well, my dear, it seems we need to talk." Something dangerous flickered through his eyes. "I need to know why you're running away from me, what you really want out of this little adventure here in the Underground, but above all, I want to know: When were you going to mention that you studied dark magicks?"

Sarah's eyes were wide in horror, and all she could do was shake her head from side to side, her mouth unable to form words. She frantically searched for an out, looking for some way to escape the grasps of the fae brothers once and for all. It was not possible, Jareth had her gripped too tightly. His eyes narrowed at her frantic wiggling.

"Well, really Sarah," he said. "Enough is enough!"

Sarah had barely registered his words when she was rendered unconscious. Jareth transported them back to his castle, placing Sarah into a bed. He waved a hand, and her bedraggled clothes became a long silky nightgown. He carefully constructed a magical forcefield around the room to protect her from further interference from Damien and Lyonara, as well as to protect himself and his subjects from Sarah's uncontrolled use of dark magic.

He sat beside her on the bed, and brushed her hair out of her face. Even in her magically induced sleep, she looked frightened and worried. I could only imagine the nightmares that were tormenting her, after her disastrous few hours in the Underground. He held her hand, and placed a spell of well-being over her. The lines on her face eased, and she was at peace.

Was she worth all this, he wondered. Was she worth the years of watching her in crystals, reordering time, the spells and enchantments that he and Damien had been throwing for the past day? Was she worth the ruts made in his throne room and study, while he paced, hoping against hope that she would call for him? Was she worth the loneliness, the frustration, the physical pain after she had caused him to turn down other female company while waiting for her?

He lay down beside her, and she immediately rolled over and snuggled into his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her. She was. Her fiery determination, her underlying passion, her conviction, her beauty – she was worth anything and everything to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Damien and Lyonara had their hands full of a messy goblin army, which attacked haphazardly. Damien cursed Jareth as the goblins caused more and more damage to his meagre castle. Lyonara had been rendered useless, in a fit of sobs, both angry and disgusted that she had given herself to Damien so freely, realizing that she had lost Jareth forever.

Sir Didymus had rejoined the battle with brilliant speed and endurance, loudly professing his loyalty to his king and the Lady Sarah. Hoggle, on the other hand, was trudging back to the castle angrily, cursing Jareth. He had not been needed after all, since Sarah had managed to get herself out of the castle. But Hoggle was not completely blind to magic use, and he knew that the sharp course of dark magic that had flown forward originated from Sarah. He was worried for his friend, especially since Jareth had scooped her up and disappeared with her. She not only had to deal with the threat that she caused herself in this state, she also had to worry about the King's advances. And, Hoggle thought, if she's fool enough not ta worry about 'em, then I will for her!


	8. Obligatory Sex Scene

DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything, it all belongs to either Jim Henson company or David Bowie (which unfortunately includes the contents of Jareth's pants)

_Authors' Note: Not only is this a Laby fanfic cliché, it is also a romance novel cliché. **Readers under the age of 18 are strongly advised to avoid this chapter**. Readers over the age of 18 are strongly advised to enjoy the smut._

Sarah turned over in her sleep, and snuggled even deeper into her pillow. It was firm, and warm, but so soft. She rubbed her face against it, and burrowed deeper. Her eyes popped open as the pillow chuckled.

Her emerald eyes met the mismatched ones of her captor, moments before he swooped down, and caught her lips in a bruising kiss.

Sarah knew she should resist him – he was malicious. He was manipulating, he was . . . delicious.

As passion hummed through her, Sarah, wrapped her arms around the Goblin King's neck, and tangled her fingers in her hair. At her response, he groaned, and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips and tangling with hers.

Without breaking the kiss, he trailed his fingers around her ear, down her neck and between her breasts, over the silk of her gown. She arched towards him, moaning as the heat of his body branded hers when she pressed against him.

Breaking their kiss, he stared into her passion fogged eyes, as he reached down, and began stroking the outside of her thigh, lifting the nightgown as he went. Her skin was softer than the silk that hid it from view.

Sarah shuddered at his touch, and closed her eyes. Never before had she felt so desired, so wanted . . . so free. She heard the gasps and moans, and only vaguely realized that they were her own. She reached up and pulled him down to her again, kissing him madly while parting his snowy white shirt to allow her access to his chest. She partially sat, and flicking a saucy look up at him, she leaned forward and gave one of his nipples an impudent lick.

He groaned, and pushed her back, and sent his mouth on a tour of her body. She could do little more than writhe on the sheets as his lips brushed hers, as he took her earlobe in his mouth to suck, then let it go with a nip of his teeth. He slid down her body, and left a damp trail with his tongue – down her neck, and down the creamy slope of one breast until he reached her straining pink nipple. He slid his tongue around it, pulled it into his mouth and suckled it. He grazed it gently with his teeth and grinned when she cried out.

In the grip of blind passion, Sarah reached out, and cupped his hardness in her palm. She was flooded with desire when she realized it size and hardness. He threw his head back and groaned, then grabbed her wrist. Pulling it above her head, he pinned both arms there, and knelt across her hips, pinning her down.

Looking down at her, he snarled viciously "So, now I see why Damien was so helpful in getting you out of that oubliette. You are quite the skilled whore, aren't you.?"

Sarah was shocked, unable to comprehend why Jareth would say something like that. She hadn't wanted Damien anywhere near her, and he made it clear that mortals were not to his liking. Even if they had been, she never would have allowed him to touch her willingly. The look in Jareth's eyes was devastating to her. She was only starting to discover that she wanted to stay here, to stay here _with him_, and here he was accusing her of being a whore – with Damien no less.

"Wha…?" she started to ask when Jareth wrenched her body up towards him.

"I offered to bring you here, Sarah, as repayment for your life," he spat. "You refused me…again."

What was that in his eyes that Sarah saw, pain?

"Instead," he continued. "What you denied me for _your life_ you gave to my brother to get you out of an oubliette?" His tone was incredulous. He simply could not believe how this was possible, just as Sarah could not believe what she was hearing. Despite the anger that was welling up inside her, her eyes softened. Slow, steady tears ran down her face.

"I didn't touch your brother," she said softly.

Jareth regarded her, his own expression softening as he saw her tears. Crocodile tears, he thought, she was just like the others. He dropped her to the bed, and got up to move to the door. His hand was on the door knob when he felt her soft arms close around his waist. Sarah buried her head into his back, sobbing.

"Please believe me, Jareth, please. I love you."

Jareth whirled around, and grabbed her arms. "Love? What do you know of it?" He threw her on the bed, and before she could go anywhere he was on top of her, pinning her shoulders. "Were you ever left in the cold watching the one you love embrace another, love another? Watch them go about their lives, as if you didn't exist? As if you were never more than a little dream that was of little importance? Has your love every brushed you off as if you were nothing to them?"

Sarah stopped panicking for a moment, and noticed Jareth's shoulders were shaking. "Have you ever spent night, awake, alone, wondering about the one you love – wishing and hoping and praying that they'd return to you, and when they finally do, they reject you? Tell me you've felt all those things – tell me about this 'love' of yours, Sarah."

He flung himself away from her in disgust, and sat at the end of the bed.

Sarah came and knelt behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders, tears streaking down her face. "I love you Jareth. I have since you first strode into my room when I was fifteen. I was just too young then." She choked back a sob. "I don't know what you've been through, Jareth, I never will. But I can tell you that I've searched for someone like you. I've dated men, desperately looking for the one that could make me feel the way you do, who can frustrate me, beguile me and torment me the way you do." She pressed her face into his back, and slid her arms around his waist. "I've search for someone, anyone who completes me, but since I met you, I feel as though part of me is missing." She slid around until she was in his lap, and his arms instinctively came around her. She cupped his face in her hands, and stared into his eyes with her pleading ones. "Love me Jareth. Love me as I love you, and I will be your slave.

Jareth flipped her around and laid her on the bed, covering her with his body. "Oh Sarah, my love," he gasped between kisses. "I love you so much. It almost destroyed me to think that you . . . "

"Shhh . . ." Sarah covered his lips with her hand. "That's over now." She ran her hand down his face, and met his eyes. "Make love to me, Jareth."

There was no pause, as Jareth claimed her mouth. The kisses were gentle and stroking, and intoxicating to her. She worked one leg clear from him, and bent her knee, so that Jareth was cradled with her body. He moaned, and asked for one more assurance. "Are you sure Sarah?" he asked, while removing his shirt.

Sarah bit her lip at the beauty of his form, and slowly stroked a hand down his chest. "Absolutely, Jareth."

He grinned rakishly then, and whispered a few naughty suggestions in Sarah's ear, and she was surprised when she was not disgusted or amused, but rather intrigued. "I have a better idea, she murmured, and rolled over so that he was on his back and she was kneeling astride his taut stomach. In one smooth movement, she removed her nightgown, and struggled with her modesty as Jareth looked at her in awe. "You are so beautiful, he muttered, and stroke the curve of one breast, watching as the pink nipple tightened into a point of excitement. He sat up and latched onto it, eliciting a groan from Sarah, who rocked her hips against his hardness at the same time. Jareth lost control for a moment, and fell back to his back, thrust his hips towards her. Sarah had a wicked gleam in her eyes as she leaned down to kiss him. She took both his hands and pulled them above his head, wrapping them around the bars of the headboard. She pressed her breasts into his chest as she whispered in his ear "I'm trusting you to hold on – and don't let go."

Jareth groaned, but did as she commanded. He sighed and moaned as she let her fingers, her hair and her mouth travel over him, his neck, his lips, his chest. As she trailed a finger over his lips, he sucked it into the warm confines of his mouth and trailed his tongue around it. She pulled it out as her eyes went dark, and she silently chastised him with her eyes. She now ran both hands down the flat plane of his stomach, curling her fingers so that her nails lightly scratched him. He realized where she was going and held his breath harder than he was holding on to the headboard. With nimble fingers, she unlaced his breeches and reached inside, finding him hot, hard and pulsing. As her fingers wrapped around him, he threw his head back and groaned at the miraculous feeling pulsing through him.

She removed her hands just long enough to remove the breeches entirely, then returned, running her hands over him softly. She gently scraped her nails up his thigh, and grinned at his manic panting.

"Sarah," he called, desperate for her, "let me touch you." He said, rattling the headboard for emphasis.

Sarah shook her head with a sly smile on her face, and before he realized it, had taken his cock into her warm wet mouth. He thrust up off the bed with a scream, and only barely kept himself from exploding. She let him go and smiled up at him, where he panted, then tortured him with little licks up and down his erection.

"Sarah, let me touch you." He gasped, desperate to bring her to the state he was in. "Please . . . "

Sarah's eyes widened at the one word she'd never though she'd hear the Goblin King say. She sat up and nodded.

In a move faster than anything she had ever seen, she was on her back, with Jareth looming over her. His sharp teeth shone as he grinned down. "Now, dear Sarah," he pressed his hips towards her, and she felt almost branded by the heat of his excitement. "We shall see if I can play this game as well as you do." He took her arms and wrapped her fingers around the headboard, as she had done to him. He looked at her and she nodded silently.

Much as she had, he tickled and stroked her whole body with fingers, tongue, hair and teeth. By the time he reached her entrance, he could smell her arousal, she took one finger and slid it inside her, meeting no resistance.

He lay on his side beside her, his finger moving in and out slowly. She shuddered and closed her eyes to savour the sensations.

"Why Sarah, you naughty girl. I've barely touched you, and see how wet you are for me." He muttered, as he slid his finger over the hard bud of her arousal. She gasped and shivered and writhed. He moved back down her body, and put his mouth over her, and Sarah screamed as she came. The combined textures of his fingers an tongue were too much, what with the teasing she had done to him.

As she came, he slid into her, shuddering at the ripples of her climax, he pushed her higher and further than ever and he moved within her. She gasped and called to him, pulling against the headboard to keep her grounded.

"One more time," Jareth groaned, then emptied himself inside her as she screamed his name once more. As darkness descended upon them, he felt her arms come down and wrap around him. _She broke that promise _-- he thought with a smile_ – next time I'll tie her there._ Then the world disappeared from his sight.


	9. Didymus? In Trouble? No way

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing. Labyrinth is the property of the Jim Henson Company. We do own Damien and Lyonara.

Damien stared at his damaged castle. There were a few injured and dead goblins strewn about his property, the rest had scampered back to the Goblin City. However, he had not left the battle empty handed. He grinned sinisterly as he looked towards the cage containing a very enraged fox. Damien laughed. He knew that Jareth would be back for the knight. Jareth was known to have a personal relationship with the fox, and Damien had known when he'd seen him that Jareth had sent him as a distraction. He had unconsciously searched for the dwarf and the large beast as well, however seeing neither he had set his plan of trapping the fox in motion. It was simple, really. He had just had to convince him that he wanted a duel, one on one, man against fox. Damien laughed at the memory.

From the point where he was standing, he could hear Lyonara's sobs. Damien detested weak women as much as he detested mortals. He was starting to understand why Jareth had chosen the fiery mortal, who clearly dabbled in dark arts, over Lyonara. He wondered silently if Lyonara had sobbed to Jareth in this manner. As Damien thought on the subject, he was disgusted in himself for taking Jareth's left behinds. Beautiful though she may be, Lyonara was certainly branded by Jareth. He rolled his eyes as her sobbing continued. Damien stormed into the castle, and reached down lifting Lyonara by her silky blonde hair.

"Get up and stop that incessant snivelling," he growled.

To his surprise, she stopped crying and looked up at him with admiration shining in her eyes.

_So, she likes to be commanded, does she?_ Damien smirked. In losing the battle, he had not only gained a valuable hostage, but also a willing partner. He laughed harshly. Lyonara watched him in amused wonder. He turned to her and crushed her lips under his, he was on top of the world.

Now, what to do with his hostage?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hoggle had made it back to the castle and was currently climbing up the stairs to the floor which contained the bedchambers. He needed to find Sarah and warn her to watch out for Jareth, and ask her what had happened with the dark magic. Sarah wasn't evil, so why was she harbouring such evil magics?

He climbed the last step, and began reasoning which room Jareth would keep her in. As he walked down the hallway, his answer was given to him. All he could hear was Sarah screaming Jareth's name. Was she in pain?

"I'm comin', Sarah," he called, running down the hall. What was that rat Jareth doing to her? As he neared the door, he began to realize that her screams were not in pain. He shook his head sadly, knowing his friend was lost in the clutches of the Goblin King. For once a girl was loved by the king, she'd never be able to accept another man in her life. Hoggle only hoped that Jareth didn't view Sarah as another toy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Damien opened the cage containing the fox and tore his hat from his head.

"Thank you, good sir," he jeered. The fox was indignant, demanding to be let out of the cage at once, to fight the man face to face in Lady Sarah's honour. Damien laughed. If Jareth had his way with the girl, he was sure that there wouldn't be much honour to defend. Poor little misguided fox.

Damien had captured an injured goblin, and was currently thrusting the hat into its grimy hands.

"Take this to your King. Tell him his brother sends his love," he said, laughing.

The goblin was terrified both of Damien, and of having to tell the Goblin King anything. He felt a swift kick waiting for him in his near future. He ran off, figuring the sooner, the better.

Damien now turned his attention to the wall that Sarah had blown out with an unexpected use of dark magic. Damien narrowed his eyes. Maybe she wasn't just a mortal after all. Surely mortals were not built that beautifully on a regular basis. He smiled softly, remembering her defiance. Yes, this was why Jareth wanted her so much. He looked over at Lyonara, who was lounging lazily on the bed of the room he had kept Sarah in. He watched her for a moment, considering why he had wanted her to begin with. She was a beautiful fae woman, with a good deal of power. But that hadn't been why. He'd wanted her because she hadn't wanted him back, he had enjoyed breaking her, and making her his. Now that he had her, he wasn't interested any longer.

Lyonara caught him looking at her, and smiled seductively. _Yes, that's it_, Damien thought moving towards the bed, _She's too willing, but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy it until I have something better._ He climbed over top of her, pushing her dress from her shoulders. It was too easy now, she didn't resist him at all. He sighed, trying to force her into resistance. But with each application of force, she only moaned with more pleasure. He raised his eyebrows, this could be interesting anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Damien slid his arm from underneath of the sleeping Lyonara and conjured up a foggy crystal.

"Show me Sarah," he whispered, glancing at the sleeping fae woman beside him, ensuring that she would not wake up. Lyonara merely snuggled closer to him.

Damien gazed into his foggy crystal, hoping to see the mortal girl in a precarious situation, or at least in the bath. He scowled at the image he did see, and threw the crystal against the wall of the bedroom. Lyonara's eyes shot open, and she sat up, alarmed. She looked at him, and then at the crystal shards on the floor of the bedroom.

"Perhaps we should make our move with the fox," she whispered into his ear.

He grunted affirmatively in response.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah curled in closer to Jareth's body as they waited for their pulses to drop, their passion finally spent. She kept her eyes focussed on his lily-white chest, and she slowly traced her fingers over his defined muscles.

"So, what now?" She asked softly.

Jareth pulled her tighter to him. Finally, the one he had wanted for so long – the one he had turned the world upside down for – she was in his bed, in his arms . . . and he was in her heart.

"Now, dear Sarah, you become my Queen."

Sarah pushed away. "Jareth, I never wanted anything from you . . . "

He chuckled and raised a brow. "Didn't you?" He enjoyed seeing her blush. Even after all they had done, she was still able to have a touch of innocence. He rested his head on hers and stroked her hair. "No my dear, you will marry me, and the we'll have a coron –"

Sarah cut him of. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Jareth sat up, confused. "My dear Sarah, obviously you will be my wife."

"Where do you get off, ordering me around? You do not tell me who and when I'm going to marry!" Sarah huffed, the pushed herself out of the opulent bed, dragging the blanket with her. _What are you doing?_ A small voice in her head demanded. _You've been wanting him forever – he's offering you everything!_ Sarah mentally muffled that voice under a pillow.

"Sarah, don't defy me. We will marry. I mean, after all . . . ." he gestured to the bed.

"Oh, so now that I've slept with you, that means that I do everything you tell me? I don't think so!" She stomped around the room, picking up her clothes.

"Sarah, you're being ridiculous." Jareth's temper was rising, but he fought to control it. "Tell me what the problem is."

She flung her belongings back to the floor and finally stood her ground. "You can not tell me what to do, Jareth! The right thing, the ONLY thing to do is to ask. I will not be forced into marriage just because I slept with you."

Jareth stared at her, completely in awe. That was all she wanted? She was angry because he hadn't added any inflection at the end of his statement, because he hadn't rearranged the words? He smiled widely, if that's all it would take… After all, she would marry him, he knew it's what she wanted. What else did she have?

"Sarah," he said, smoothly, silkily. "Come here." He patted the bed beside him.

"No," she said defiantly.

Jareth's temper continued to rise, but he quashed it, and pouted sweetly.

"Please?"

He watched her defences slip, she was melting before him. She was pouting herself, but slowly moved towards the bed, finally sliding onto the sheets beside him. He wrapped his arms around her gently. He knew how to play this game. He felt her muscles relax under his arms, and he smiled sinisterly.

"Please be reasonable, Sarah," he said pleadingly. "I love you very much. I want you to marry me. I want you to be my queen."

Sarah turned to him, her green eyes on fire. "Then ask me."

Jareth rolled his eyes slightly. He conjured a ring with a stone the colour of her eyes, and slid off the bed to kneel in front of her.

"Sarah Williams, will you marry me? Will you be my queen?"

Hoggle Burst through the door. As Sarah struggled to put the sheets around her, Jareth waved his hand and clothes appeared on them.

"They's got 'im!" yelled the dwarf.

Jareth rose, cruel and menacing. "Hogbrain, I have told you that my private chambers are just that. PRIVATE!"

Hoggle remained uncowed, as tears of terror coursed down his craggy face. "They's took Sir Didymus . . . . They's gonna hurt 'im!"

Sarah jumped off the bed, their tender moment forgotten. She rushed out of the room with Hoggle. Jareth glared at them, irritated by the interruption. He made the ring disappear – for now. He was really getting tired of Damien's meddling. It was time to finish this once and for all.


	10. Loose Ends er, well Some of Them

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing. Labyrinth is the property of the Jim Henson Company. We do own Damien and Lyonara.

_Authors' Note: We take no responsibility for any injuries caused by a substantial amount of hardcore laughter resulting from the reading of this chapter. Read at your own risk._

Damien was using magic now to hang the fox upside down, dangling in the air. He would let all his torment come out on the fox. Why should he suffer? Jareth should be suffering, and Sarah should be in his arms. But, if they had chosen each other, he would torture them with a different device.

Lyonara simpered by the doorway. "Darling," she called hesitantly, "Is there any point in tormenting it now? I mean, Jar—"

"DON'T!" In a fury Damien whirled to face her, and let the little critter drop. He strode with purpose to Lyonara, and gripped her by the throat. "Do not ever second guess me. And do not say that name in my presence. He will be gone soon."

Lyonara's eyes fogged with desire, and Damien threatened to cut off her air. "Whatever you say, master." She whispered, and ran her hands down him to his groin.

He shoved her away, lip curling in disgust. "You whore. You don't get it, do you. I was using you." He walked away while Lyonara fell to the floor. "While you were caught up in wanting the social status my brother could offer you, I was busy with larger plans. My brother will be no more, once I get rid of him and his human. But don't worry my dear," he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. "You won't be around to notice the change in rulers."

"That's because there won't be a change." A fiery voice railed from an open window. Damien whirled to see an enraged Sarah, with her pupils dilated to appear black, and a dark aura around her.

"You will not touch one hair on my love's head, nor any of my friends again." Sarah announced, and sent a bolt of dark energy into Damien's chest.

He fell to the ground, gasping in agony. Sarah stared at him with all the borrowed malice of the dark magic she'd somehow managed to invoke. Didymus stared at Sarah in horror.

"My lady…" he started.

Sarah turned to face the little fox, her eyes softening, the aura around her receding a bit.

"Go, noble Sir. Go to the King."

Lyonara sobbed violently on the floor, clutching Damien's weakening body to her chest. Sarah stared at the pair with no mercy in her eyes. She still oozed deadly, dark magic.

"Step aside if you want to live," she said to Lyonara. Lyonara shook her head violently, and stood up to Sarah defiantly. Why should she bow to a mortal's whim, even one as powerful as this Sarah. Sarah's eyes glazed over in hatred. She would leave no survivors, much like the Dread Pirate Roberts. With one final shot of dark magic, she destroyed all evidence of Damien and Lyonara. All that remained was a pile of black ash. The dark magic retreated from Sarah immediately. When Jareth finally reached Damien's castle, all that he found was Sarah's unconscious body.

Jareth scooped up the limp body of his beloved off of the stones, and transported them back to his personal quarters. He lay her in his silk-lined bower and pushed her ebony hair away from her face. He hoped he would soon see the emerald gems that were her eyes. The miasma of black power that had surrounded her earlier had finally dissipated. He knew from his gazillion years of experience with magic that her final outburst towards Damien and Lyonara had erased it from her abilities forever. He hoped that she would soon recover from her stupor.

Sarah gradually regained consciousness, finding herself once again in Jareth's bed, although this time considerably more clothed. At first she was confused as to why she was there (and why she was fully clothed in Jareth's bed), but then the memories of her most recent happenings in the Underground came flooding back to her. Her brilliant green eyes flooded with tears at the remembrance of the dark magic that had overpowered her very soul. She had killed, but they weren't humans, so what did it matter to her anyway? At least she was alive, and Jareth was above her, gazing at her lovingly.

Jareth caught her hand gently.

"How are you feeling?" he asked solicitously.

"A little dizzy," Sarah replied. "What happened? How did I do that?"

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, what you experienced was a rare side effect that affects only human females when they arrive in the Labyrinth with the intention of staying forever. It only affects 1 in 50 immigrants. I never expected that it would hurt you so."

Sarah looked up at Jareth and blinked slowly. "That's among the most ridiculous explanations I've ever heard."

Jareth frowned. "Sarah, this is the Underground. Things are not always as they seem in the place."

Sarah decided that she really didn't care why she had been able to command such an incredible power. She now realized that she was madly and passionately in love with Jareth, as she had always been since he first arrived through the French doors of her parents' bedroom on that fateful night three years ago. Although she had lost so much at the start of this journey, she had gained so much in return. There was nothing in the Aboveground for her now; all she had left in the world was Jareth.

Sarah reached up and pulled Jareth down to her.

"My love, it is time you asked me that question again."

Jareth grinned rakishly.

"Sarah, will you be my queen and most treasured posses... I mean, wife, forever and ever?"

Sarah frowned slightly. "Well, as long as you still have no power over me, I suppose I'll say yes."

Jareth crossed his fingers behind his back.

"As you wish, my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoggle strode across the throne room, muttering impatiently.

"Damn that Jareth, and damn her, too. I didn't get to divert nothin'!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that began the reign of a million years of peace and prosperity for the Goblin Kingdom until such a time that Jareth's father, the High King, ceded his throne to Jareth. The Fae court had never known a happier gazillion years than that of which Jareth and Sarah ruled.

-fin-


End file.
